Fairytail Naruto: Adventures
by Chibi-Aibou-Midna
Summary: A series of one-shots where a ninja and some fairy tale wizards go on a dimensional traveling journey


It Sucks to be sick

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorta...here's a one-shot to redeem myself of not writing for a while! Don't own Fairy Tail it owned by Hiro Mashima and don't own Naruto it's owned by Masashi Kishimoto! Hey guys like I promised a one-shot of my previous chappie story same old same old and the plot is implied by the title of the story so...yeah! On with the story!**

**A/N: For those of you who have never read my deleted story called fairy tail Konoha it's about the great hokage of the village hidden in the leafs along side with his adopted kid named Risa going on an adventure to earth land aka fairy tail and well from there set out on an adventure of their own!**

-Risa's POV-

I had just awoken from slumber when I heard Otōsan and my loud mouth teammates Natsu and Happy. I groaned as I felt as if someone had banged my head against the wall 300 times. I tried to lift myself up only to feel pain in the process. Suddenly, I began to feel really hot like as if I was in an oven.

"D-dad..." I called out weakly.

I heard Papa run all the way to my room than gently opening the door.

"About time you woke up!" He stated.

"I..I think I'm sick..." I said hoarsely.

Without saying a word Papa walked over to my bedside and placed his hand over my forehead.

"Your sick alright it seems like your off duties for now." He stated walking towards the door.

"What?!" Natsu shouted bursting the door open.

"Not so loud idiot! Can't you see my little girl is sick." Papa angrily stated.

"What can we do to help her?" Lucy asked.

"Well since you asked I'm gonna need someone to keep watch here and another to go do me some grocery shopping." Papa stated.

"I'll keep watch with Happy." Natsu stated.

"I trust you won't try anything Dragneel otherwise I would have to kill you are we clear?" He questioned.

"You have my word as Risa's teammate old man." Natsu stated waving him off.

"First off brat! I'm 23 not 50 ok?" Papa stated anger rising.

"Just go already...my head is starting to hurt with all this shouting..." I stated tiredly.

"Right! Let's go Lucy!" Naruto stated dragging Lucy away.

Once they were gone only Happy, Natsu and I were left in the room.

"Can I get a glass of water..." I said weakly.

"Happy?'' Natsu ordered.

"Aye!" Happy stated taking his leave from the room.

"So you sick right? How do you feel exactly?" Natsu asked.

"It's...hard to speak when...my throat is dry..." I said pausing in between my statement.

"It's here!" Happy shouted flying in with a glass of water.

"Thank you..." I said.

"Well?" Natsu pressed.

"Natsu...the pain I'm feeling right now cannot be explain please save you breath...my head hurts as it is." I stated gently rubbing my temples.

"Sorry...but anyway! What do I do now?" Natsu asked.

"Get me a wet towel..." I replied.

Natsu got up from his chair and went to retrieve a wet towel. While Happy began using his wings to cool me down. I slowly began to feel my eyes close leading me to dreamland.

-Normal POV-

"Hey Risa! I-Oh..." Natsu said seeing Risa in deep sleep.

Natsu placed the wet towel over Risa's forehead. He watched over the red head for what seemed like hours until he heard the door from down stairs open.

"So how is she?" Lucy asked softly.

"I think she's doing better." Natsu replied.

"You think?!" Naruto hissed quietly glaring at the fire mage.

"He's right her fever subsided she isn't all flustered like before looks like Natsu was a good care taker." Lucy replied.

"Aw shucks!" Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm grateful Dragneel you at least managed that much." Naruto stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"But don't think I still trust you, you little runt!" Naruto huffed walking off to the door.

"So...Natsu do you ever plan on telling her how you feel?" Lucy asked turning her attention to the dragon slayer.

"I'm not really sure...how to approach her about it." Natsu confessed looking at the sleeping red head.

"Just be yourself Natsu I'm sure she'll understand I mean anyone would find it hard to believe that Natsu Dragneel the most dense guy in fairy tail has shown a display of love for a girl." Lucy teased.

"Hey!" Natsu stated pouting.

"She's right you know." Happy added.

"You're not helping." Natsu remarked.

"Look the point is you have to let her know otherwise you'll end up regretting it." Lucy stated getting up from her chair and making her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"Sort out your feeling Natsu come on Happy this is something Natsu needs to do alone." Lucy stated.

"Aye!" Happy proclaimed settling on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's okay to open your eyes now..."

"So when were you planning to tell how you felt? Natsu?" Risa questioned eyes opened.

"To be honest with you...I wasn't really sure..." Natsu confessed.

"You baka! But...that doesn't matter any more...so all I say is this...I'm not rejecting your feelings Natsu because I...I love you as well." Risa stated.

Without a word Risa was directly smother into an embrace by Natsu. The sick ninja returned the gesture.

"Thank you Risa...for everything." Natsu said softly.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna sneeze..."

"Wait! Let me get a tissue"

"A..A...Ahoo!"

"Ugh...what is that green stuff?"

"You don't wanna know just be grateful you can't really get sick Natsu..."

"Here's the soup!" Naruto shouted burst through the door with Happy and Lucy behind him.

"Oh my Earth Land! What did you do to my little girl?!" Naruto questioned angrily.

"Relax...I just sneezed father..." Risa stated.

"And I told her how I feel about her too!" Natsu said proudly.

"So you finally became a man and told her...that a boy!" Naruto stated slapping Natsu on the back causing him to stumble forward.

"You really need to stop doing that..." Lucy remarked sweat dropping from the scene displayed before her.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto stated scratching the back of his head.

Risa shot up from bed and inflicted a blow to the father's face.

"Hasn't aunt Sakura ever tell think before you act? I'm sure she did many times must I remind you how?" Risa questioned.

"N-No I'm good..." Naruto said nervously.

"Good now get out of my room!" Risa hissed.

**The End!**

**Well guys all I can say is I tried...I would love it if you guys don't comment dumb things I really don't wanna put up with that kinda crap. Anywho reviews are welcome! Ja-ne everyone! Until the next one-shot! :)**


End file.
